


Hurt Me

by Somethingaboutit



Series: The Raccoon and his Hegdehog [3]
Category: SKAM France
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Height difference, Lucas knows Eliott has BPD, Multi, Music, Small Lucas (height not size), Smut, Tall Eliott, Weed, cute boyfriends, nicotine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Lucas, Eliott, the boys, and his flat mates hang out at the park.





	Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just can’t get enough of Elu.

  They were in the park. They were talking, laughing, smoking, listening to music. Lucas was sitting in Eliotts lap, while Eliott is laying down on the ground. Everyone was posting them on their Social media and calling them “Goals”.   They really were!

>   “Any suggestions?” Lucas asks, having his phone connected to the speaker. They all say no, which Lucas takes as a compliment. He goes to one of his favorite artist. Well, only favorite rap artist, Juice WRLD. 

  He picks _Hurt Me_ because its a good song, and one of his go-to’s. “Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but the drugs wont hurt me” Lucas sings alone, kissing his boyfriend. Eliott smiles at him. Lucas grabs his juul, hitting it then blowing the smoke on Eliotts chest. Which Eliott laughs at. Yann loves Juice WRLD, him and Lucas even saw him in concert once. 

  Lucas’ friends all just smile at the couple, being happy and proud of him. “Am I gay?” Basile asks, “Why would you think you’re gay Bas?” Mika responds, confused. “Because I think Eliott is hot” Everyone just laughs at him. “He’s mine, haha” Lucas boasts, leaning down to give him another kiss. Eliott wraps his arms around Lucas’ small waist, rocking them back and forth. 

  “Goals, actual goals” Manon adds, everyone agreeing. The boys have been dating for a couple months now and Mika is relieved he doesn’t have to deal with a grumpy Lucas anymore. Lucas was more moody than a girl PMS-ing. 

  “She ride my dick off the drugs she swerving”. Eliott sings along, when the song ends, _Rich and Blind_ , comes on. Yann starts rolling a blunt, making all the boys but Mika excited. “You can have one blunt, baby” Lucas says to Eliott, knowing weed messes with his Bipolar. Eliott says “Okay” and kisses his boyfriend again. 

  “All you’ll find, is a lost soul, rich and blind” Yann sings along, lighting the blunt. Once its passed to Eliott, he takes a big hit, passing it to Lucas afterwards. Lucas takes a hit, well two hits then passes it back to Yann. They go in a circle till the blunt is gone. Eliott enjoys the high, looking at Lucas, pulling him down kiss him. 

  Lucas loves this boy so much, and Eliott loves him even more. They couldnt be more perfect for each other. 


End file.
